Happy Birthday Sakura
by Tonkotsu-chan
Summary: This is just a cute little one-shot for Sakura's birthday. Enjoy! ;)


**A/N: Hello! I'm making a fic for Sakura's birthday! Enjoy!**

 **Sasuke: Otanjobi omedeto…**

 **Sakura: Arigato!**

 **Naruto: Happy birthday Sakura-chan!**

 **I don't own Naruto. If I did, a LOT would be different.**

She was walking home to the Akatsuki mansion, the well-famed high school gang that is known for their rather… _questionable_ behavior. Sakura was humming to herself, like any three-year old. She tripped over a rock. Landing on her face, she started crying. Out of nowhere, Itachi cradled her in his arms and she clung onto him. "I-I-I f-fell on m-my face! I-I-Itachi-nii!" He ran his hands through her head of long hair, in an attempt to soothe her. In the Akatsuki, he was the only one who could actually stop her from crying. Before Sakura was one-year old, her parents died in a car crash. So, the Uchihas adopted her. But, tragedy after tragedy, all Uchihas were murdered but Itachi and Sasuke lived. She lived in the Akatsuki mansion, along with Sasuke, (her best friend from, _forever_ ), Sasori or Puppet-chan, Kakuzu or Money-chan, Konan or Flower-chan, Itachi or Itachi-nii, Kisame or Sharky-chan, Zetsu or Aloe-chan, Tobi ( _ **SPOILER FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T FINISHED YET**_ "Madara" it's actually just Obito. Yep.) or Swirly-chan, Pein or Orangey-chan, Hidan or Sadistic-chan, Deidara or Clay-chan, and the goldfish Hikaru. Itachi carried her home the rest of the way. When they got home, Kakuzu was doing God-knows-what in his room, Konan was making lunch, Sasuke was playing/arguing with Naruto and Hidan, Tobi was eating sweets (Don't ask me how), Zetsu was out buying toys for the kids, Sasori was making a doll that was custom-made for Sakura, Kisame was watching TV, and Pein was brooding in the corner. Itachi brought her to the bathroom and bandaged her forehead that had a small scratch. "Saucy-chan! Look what I found!" Sasuke dropped his dinosaur and walked over.

"What is it?" Sakura opened her hand to open a little ladybug with three little splotches of black. They stared at it in wonder. As it fluttered away, Konan called in the kitchen, "Lunch is ready!" Everyone walked downstairs for food. Sasuke and Sakura raced down the stairs and sat at the table, all giddy and excited for food. "Be careful, it's still hot." Konan cooked ramen for lunch. "Naru-chan loves ramen!" Sasuke nodded in agreement. All of the Akatsuki sat down at the table. "Tomorrow is your birthday, Sakura-chan." Sakura's expression was blank. She totally forgot! She smiled and replied, "I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me, Sharky-chan!" Kisame's eyebrow twitched. Sharky-chan wasn't the most flattering nickname after all. "What would you like for your birthday, Sakura-chan?" Sakura simply shrugged. "Anything is fine," she responded with a smile that would melt anyone's heart.

Time flew by and it was bedtime already. Sasuke and Sakura already in pajamas, they ran up to their rooms and into their room. Sakura climbed into the top bunk of the bunk bed. They bid good night and slept.

Next morning, Sakura woke up to the early sun's rays stinging at her eyes. She climbed out of bed and went downstairs to feed Hikaru. _Everybody's still sleeping._ The lights in the kitchen were turned off, and Sakura reached for the light switch. As she switched the light on… "SURPRISE!" All of the Akatsuki was there, along with Sasuke and Naruto. She was so happy, tears of joy spilled out of her wide emerald orbs. "Thank you!" She ran in for a group hug. "Anything for our little sister." Each person gave her a gift, even Hikaru!

Sakura received:

A doll from Sasori

A bunny from Itachi

A rubber ducky from Kisame

An origami cherry blossom from Konan

Money from Kakuzu

A necklace and bracelet with a cherry blossom pendant from Pein (Who knew he was so good at jewelry? Get it? Because of the piercings? HA!)

Candy from Tobi

A sculpture of Sakura from Deidara

A painting set from Hidan (With LOTS of red…)

An aloe plant from Zetsu

A cherry blossom-printed kimono with an emerald green obi from Sasuke (I'm jealous…it sounds soooo pretty!)

Special edition instant ramen from Naruto

After receiving all of her gifts, Itachi and Sasuke took Sakura to her parent's graves. She left a bouquet of cherry blossoms and told them how happy she was. Going home, Sakura slept on Itachi's back.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Expect updates from my other story:** _ **The Mask that Seals Within**_ **!**


End file.
